Playboys deserve kicks
by Massao-na-Mizu
Summary: AU. Tokiya Mikagami is the Campus Playboy. Can he get good girl Fuuko Kirisawa to fal in love with him? Will he be faithful? [Sorry. Discontinued]
1. How does PLAYBOY sound to you?

CHAPTER 1: HOW DOES PLAYBOY SOUND TO YOU? Tokiya Mikagami grinned seductively at the girls that were swooning themselves on him. It was almost the annual prom of Valentine's Day and he hasn't picked a date yet. The problem wasn't because he was ugly. Hell no, it was these:  
  
1). He's too vain that's why he thinks no ordinary woman would do  
  
2) He has great taste  
  
3) He's a play boy  
  
4) Too many choices  
  
Yep, those were the reasons. Why wouldn't it? The words rich, intelligent, sexy and handsome were an understatement to him. He ran his fingers in his short silver-gray hair that was cut stylishly uneven making him look sexy. Girls all over school drooled. He began to speak:  
  
"You know girls, I'm still available from the prom next Friday, I can't seem to make up my mind who to bring. Considering all you beauties out there." He said flirtatiously. Girls squealed, bits of sentences were hard to make out.  
  
"I'll take you to the ball!"  
  
"Pick me, Tokiya Mikagami!"  
  
"We're meant together, pick me!"  
  
"I'll be your date! I'm still free too!"  
  
"We're the perfect match! We can come to your flat after wards!"  
  
"I'll do more than that, Tokiya-kun! I'll marry you afterwards! Say yes!"  
  
So on and so forth. There was no end to the squeals of women begging for him to take them. He raised his hands for silence. He smiled at them sweetly. All of theirs hearts melted.  
  
"Ladies," he began pleasantly. "No need to shout and fight over me. Who ever catches my eye until Thursday, I'll bring. All you've gotta do is wait." He said. They all nodded vigorously, going their ways for classes were about to start, talking about Tokiya's announcement. Tokiya walked slowly, casually to his room. It didn't really matter if he was late coz' the teachers don't care.  
  
They would if his family wasn't one of the few that made this school. Suddenly, something caught his eye in the lockers.  
  
A figure. A really sexy figure was rummaging through her locker. It was at the bottom so she was bent and she was wearing a skirt. Imagine that the skirt was tight, making her butt a nice site. Tokiya smirked maliciously and silenced his steps, slowly, walked towards the figure. He was now directly at the back of the figure.  
  
He bent down, looking at the back of the figure, trying to figure out who it was. Shoulder-length violet-red hair was in front of her shoulders, showing a bit of the nape of her neck. She had a choker on her neck and a flesh tank top and pink-flesh small skirt that fitted her perfectly, accentuating all her curves. Now all he needed was for her to turn around.  
  
Fuuko was not so much in a hurry in her first class in college that day. (Yes, this was a college school named Edo)  
  
Of course, the reason was her family was one of the few that made this school so she was excused.  
  
And now, she was bent down on her locker, trying to find the love-letter Raiha had sent her yesterday.  
  
She felt the presence of a person (possibly male) behind her back but she did not pay heed to it. She had no time for these fools. Suddenly, a hand touched her butt and she almost jumped in surprise. She blushed with embarrassment and anger as she turned to see who the offender was and slap him when she came face to face with a trademark smirk of Tokiya Mikagami.  
  
She tried to slap him, but he caught her wrist.  
  
"You are such a lecherous bastard!" She hissed angrily, Tokiya just looked at her maliciously. Her cheeks were still tinge with pink.  
  
"It's nice to see you too, dear Fuuko." He said sarcastically. He reached out to kiss Fuuko but Fuuko pushed his away. Considering he had Fuuko's wrist still, he pulled on it so that she'll bump into him. She did. He could feel her large chest against his. How he liked the sensation. "Careful there, Fuuko." He said teasingly.  
  
Fuuko pulled away from him. "Get off me, Mikagami!" Fuuko spat, finally prying her wrist off Tokiya's hand. He smirked. He liked the idea that he got to the skin of Fuuko. "What do you want anyway?" She asked harshly.  
  
Tokiya shrugged. "I just wanted to see you." He said innocently. She snorted. "Yeah, right. Trying to pester me is more I like it." She said sarcastically. Tokiya looked at her yet again. She sure has changed.  
  
The last time he saw her, she was only fourteen, a tomboyish looking girl who never even spares him a second glance, if she even looks at him. While he, was fifteen then and wasn't much of a playboy unlike he is now. "Oh, Fuuko, you don't have appreciation to the ones who was affection for you!!!" He said, mocking a sad voice. She only rolled her eyes.  
  
"Shut up." She muttered, walking away of Tokiya. He surprised her by slipping an arm on her waist and his other on her shoulder. He crushed his chest on her back. He sniffed her fragrant smell of peony and jasmine and kissed her neck. Fuuko struggled to get away. "Lemme go you bastard!" 'Why the hells aren't teachers or the principal lurking around this hall?' She thought to herself.  
  
"Oh Fuuko..." He murmured. Silently, he thought this was working. That soon Fuuko would be falling rightfully on his feet. Too bad. He was just enjoying the fact that Fuuko was so soft and fitted in him perfectly when he received an elbow punch on his gut. He staggered in pain. Fuuko looked at him innocently.  
  
"Oh, gomen, did it hurt?" She said, pushing Tokiya gently onto the lockers. Tokiya could not do anything to stop her for his gut really hurt. He just looked angrily at Fuuko, but it too was tinged in pain. Fuuko put her hands on his shoulders and pressed her body onto his. Tokiya was in heaven, but his gut still hurt. 'Don't let her win.' He thought. He tried to glare at her, but couldn't. She whispered in his ear, "It should." She said, kissing his lips teasingly and smirking at him.  
  
"Bye bye." she said, leaving Tokiya to stagger in pain.  
  
"Damn that Kirisawa." He muttered through gritted teeth. And then a smile graced his lips. An evil smile. He touched his lips with his fingers. Fuuko's lips were soft. He definitely wanted to taste them.  
  
"You'll be mine soon, oh most stubborn one." He said to himself, continuing to walk to his classroom. When he arrived, all faces were turned to him; he pasted an apologetic smile on his face. Girls melted, guys eyed him with disdain and utter jealousy. The professor just eyed him warily.  
  
"So nice of you to join us, Mikagami-san. You've just arrived three minutes later than Miss Kirisawa." He informed Mikagami, pointing his hand to the nonchalant Fuuko, whom was staring at the blackboard as if it had something that caught her eye. He rolled his eyes inwardly and seated himself in the front. He didn't really listen and really didn't need to.  
  
NOTES: In my Fanfic, as I'm sure you've noticed, Tokiya is a playboy. There was no Hokage Team that played in a contest. Nope, there wasn't. Please continue reading it. I promise it will be better!!! 


	2. Pester me and maybe I'll fall for you

A/N: Updates, updates, updates!!! Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you would like this chappie too!  
  
Pairings: Tokiya Mikagami and Fuuko Kirisawa!  
  
To MIZUMI SAEKO- I tried to make it better! Just for you! ^_^  
  
CHAPTER 2: PESTER ME AND MAYBE I'LL FALL FOR YOU  
  
Kirisawa Fuuko released her Fuukumi baris that were aimed perfectly to her sparring partner, Recca Hanabishi.  
  
Recca dodged it barely and smiled half-heartedly. "Nice one." He commented. Fuuko barely nodded, jumping rock to rock to the home base. Recca did the utter same. He could see that Fuuko's mind was elsewhere and tried not to ponder about it. Alas, even at her state of troubled thoughts, she even manages to out-Witt him. Well, just his luck, aint it?  
  
(A/N: I'm sorry if that's so not true, but I have to make her seem tough.)  
  
He sighed and sat next to the silent Fuuko. Finally, he faced her. "Fuuko, do natte iru no*?" He asked, concerned.  
  
Fuuko barely heard him. When she turned to him with questioning eyes, he frowned and she knew. She sighed and shook her head. "Nani mo nai.*" She said. Recca looked at her and scowled. "Okay, I'll tell you." Feigning defeat. "It's that damn playboy Tokiya. I was fixing my locker when he touched my butt!" She said, irritated, a faint blush was peeking again at her cheeks. Even Recca was blushing, and quite flabbergasted. "W-what did you do?"  
  
"I tried to slap him, but he was too quick. He got my wrist and pushed me against him and then I walked away, then he hugged me from the back and kissed my neck and then I elbow punched him in the gut! I left him trying to keep himself up." She finished, grinning inwardly to herself. Recca shook his head in disapproval of Mikagami's behavior and then patted Fuuko's shoulder.  
  
"That Tokiya's really is a pest." He said in an annoyed manner.  
  
"Let's just drop the subject okay? I'm gonna go home." Recca nodded and left to the boys' locker room.  
  
She headed in the girls'. She showered and then left the school building. At home, she opened her laptop and went online to her e-mail. There was a message in the inbox from Raiha. She smiled. The afternoon was looking up.  
  
To: Fuuko_Kirisawa@swiftnet.com From: Raiha_luvs_Fuuko@swiftnet.com Subject: Hey there! (With flowers and hearts surrounding the words!)  
  
Fuuko,  
Hey there stranger! Been missin ya a lot! Hope you're okay. Things here are normal just for information. Anyway, hope you're alright and doing fine in your studies! What am I saying? I know you're doing alright; great to be exact. Say hi for me to the Hokage Gang! Tell them I miss them too. And oh yeah, when you receive this, chat with me, ok?  
  
Signed with luv,  
  
The Guy that made you love  
  
'How true.' She thought to herself wistfully. She smiled at the message and quickly signed in on the chat.  
  
Wind Child11 has joined the chat.  
  
R@!#@ : Hey there beautiful!  
  
Wind Child11: Hey yourself, handsome  
  
R@!#@: So what's up?  
  
Wind Child11: Nothing.  
  
R@!#@: Hmmm. Really?  
  
Wind Child11: Yes.  
  
R@!#@: Fuuko.  
  
Wind Child11: I can't tell you.  
  
R@!#@: So there was something.  
  
Wind Child11: Nothing! It's really nothing!  
  
R@!#@: Come on!  
  
Wind Child11: I was fixing my locker.  
  
R@!#@: Let me guess, somebody felt your butt.  
  
Wind Child11: Uh-huh! I tried to slap Tokiya though.  
  
R@!#@: Wait a minute, Tokiya?  
  
Wind Child11: oops! O_o;  
  
R@!#@: (sighs) are you okay?  
  
Wind Child11: Of course I am.  
  
R@!#@: That's all I need to hear! Bye!  
  
Wind Child11: bye  
  
R@!#@ has signed off.  
  
Wind Child11 has signed off.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Under a lover's sky ladadada" Fuuko sang to herself, walking towards her locker. She was hopping merrily towards her locker; getting strange looks form the passers by.  
  
"You're in a good mood to day I see." A male's voice whispered tenderly in her ear, sending creeps of surprise in her skin. She turned around to see the smirking face of Tokiya Mikagmi. She glared impatiently at him. She walked briskly, he catched up quite easily with his long strides.  
  
"Come on, Fuuko. Are you gonna ignore me the whole year?" He asked her pleadingly. Fuuko didn't even spare him a glance as she said in a cold voice: "Quite possibly." When she reached her locker, she opened it quickly only to be shut closed by Tokiya.  
  
"What do you say if i take you to the prom?" He asked flirtatiously. She humpfhed. "Sorry, already taken." She said coolly, prying off his long, slender fingers of her locker and opening it.  
  
He skidded to her back and whispered in her ear softly, "I'll dance with you then." He said.  
  
"I hope you won't. Then again, with the line of reservations guys had already made, the prom might have ended hours after it's your time to dance with me." She said icily.  
  
"Why do you dislike me so much?" He asked spontaneously. He was getting seriously irked at her retorts.  
  
Fuuko faced him and then said to him. "Oh I don't dislike you, which would be an understatement after how perverted you acted towards me just yesterday." She said coldy, putting her elegant arms onto her equally slender and thin hips.  
  
(A/N: I'm exaggerating her beauty, aren't I? Sorry. I promise she won't be vain. And then again, she's not. She's just trying to irk Tokiya. ^_^ )  
  
'So that was it.' He thought, smirking. One little apology would fix this catastrophie. He put his hand tightly on both her shoulders just enough so that he could turn her to face him, but not to hurt her. "Listen." He said seriously, searching her eyes. Fuuko just looked at him boredly.  
  
"I apologize for how I acted yesterday. I don't know what came over me." He lied. Wrong move. She humpfhed and had the look that dripped the words: 'Say-something-lamer- and-you're-dead'.  
  
"Yeah right. After all these years you haven't figure out what comes over you every day? Give me a break. I'm not a girl who would believe your every word. Much like every word that comes from your mouth." She said. He smiled playfully.  
  
"You won't believe me if I say your beautiful?" Fuuko turned to him and smiled playfully too. Got ya.  
  
Tokiya thought. How wrong he was. "That sir is a fact, not just a mere observation." She said, walking off before he could catch up.  
  
He just smirked. He loved the fun. He loved the chase. Most of all, he loved the fact that the girl was already taken.  
  
Fuuko seated herself next to one of her best friends that were taking the course, Karen. Karen smiled at her.  
  
The trademark mischievos grin that tells you nothing of what she's planning or not planning.  
  
Fuuko smiled back. Karen was her most prized female friend of all. Well, of course Yanagi and Ganko are alright, but Karen was the most adventurous and most 'advicive' listener with advices that really worked.  
  
Plus, she's cool. She's no goody-two-shoes, but she's no bad-girl either. Well, not too much.  
  
"What's up, Fuuko?" She said openly to Fuuko. Fuuko just smiled up at her and for a moment, just looked at her wholey. Karen was dressed in a simple fitting t-shirt that had a rectangular blue plastic design name plate that said: Ten Things Men Know about Women and numbers 1-10 down it that said nothing.  
  
There was a small signature in the very last that said: Genevieve. All in all, it looked really cool. Then she wore flares with bleached parts and two places of belt and in the back pockets were infinity designs. Karen noticed her gaze and smiled. "Like it?" She asked amusedly at Fuuko. She barely nodded.  
  
Karen was a person you would call a "Mestiza" for she had Filipina blood and Spanish due to intermarriages of her ancestors. So her skin was a fitting tanned ligt brown that went nicely with her and deep expressive brown eyes and brown hair that seemed to have golden streaks when glinted by light, full pink lips and pearly white teeth.  
  
'A Face of Perfection' was a description of her when she was made a cover girl for one fo the most famous magazines in the world. She was wearing the very same clothes right now. Even small make-up made her look more beautiful than she is.  
  
She smiled up at Karen. "You really fill up for your name, huh?" Fuuko grinned.  
  
She shrugged in modesty and grinned back. "I try."  
  
"And you succeed" Fuuko pointed out. "So what's up?" Fuuko chirped. Karen arched a perfect brow. "I asked you that same question three minutes ago." Karen reminded her. And then she smirked.  
  
"Besides, there were several things that had happened yesterday so it would take me the whole day to tell it to you in detail." She pointed out. Fuuko shrugged. "Then not in detail." She said. Karen nodded.  
  
"It's really simple. I was shopping and I let my three maids carry my new things and then paparrazi caught me and I ran into a guy inside a coffeshop slash library then I looked up and then we hooked up." She said, a faint pink color was hinting on her cheeks. Fuuko arched an eyebrow and then smirked. "Look up and hook up."  
  
She echoed. It was a sign to make it more detailed. Karen rolled her eyes but did not oblige.  
  
"Well, I saw that he was one of those gorgeous son of a billionare that was a cover of the magazine I covered the last month's issue and then he offered to treat me some cappuccino yada yada yada. And then, kami it's a blur." She finished.  
  
Fuuko smiled at her. "You're so lucky. I've been at home chatting with Raiha for almost the whole afternoon then I practiced my martial arts and then my voice instructor came and I had to lesson and then yada yada yada." She concluded. Karen nodded.  
  
They had known each other since Karen was sixteen. They then became friends and where thrilled when they knew they were going off to the same college.  
  
But Karen was more of the 'social butterfly' than Fuuko. Although Karen did not wish for the 24/7 attention, it was freely given to her for her multi- talented self and Beauty Perfection. Boys swooned over her every corner she went. Karen was very flattered by this, but she was not big-headed unlike the others.  
  
Then, Tokiya Mikagami came inside the classroom and flashed his most- winning smile. Almost all of the girls melted and squealed in delight only Fuuko and Karen didn't. Unluckily for Fuuko, Tokiya and Karen were also friends. Tokiya grinned at his opportunity and approached the two girls.  
  
"Straight from the cover, Karen?" He said, pecking her cheek in a brotherly manner. Girls couldn't help but cry, for they could not glare at their respected 'woman idol'.  
  
"Hai, playboy-sempai." Karen grinned playfully at him. He grinned back and then he noticed that Fuuko did not want to partake this little chit-chat with them for she was talking to the guy beside her that was blushing madly.  
  
"Hello there, Fuuko-chan." He said sweetly. Fuuko eyed him evilly and nodded curtly, turning again to smile at her companion. Tokiya was getting irked little by little by Fuuko. Karen pulled on his tie, making him bend down, level with her. He had not taken off his eyes off Fuuko. "A bit jealous, are we, hmmm?" She teased.  
  
Tokiya regarded her with a quick skeptical look then returned his gaze to Fuuko, while sitting himself beside Karen. "I want her." He muttered. Karen raised an amused eyebrow. "She's unavailable, indefinitely." She said.  
  
Tokiya returned his gaze on Karen and sighed in defeat. "That is just the problem! She is unavailable!" He said, throwing his arms on the sky and then putting them down. Then he grinned slyly. "But then again, what's a little kiss before he comes and get her back?" He said more to himself.  
  
Karen rolled her eyes and pointed her forefinger at Tokiya. "Well, what's the point? You know, Fuuko is happy with Raiha and will be with him indefinitely, while with you, who knows how many minutes you could last?" She asked.  
  
Tokiya thought about it for a moment and frowned at Karen's last remark but Karen just smirked. "I'm really serious about her." He said seriously.  
  
"Yeah right. Tokiya Mikagami, giving out his playboy title for a Fuuko Kirisawa? Don't get me wrong, she's great n' all but she doesn't love you and I just can't imagine it happening." She said honestly.  
  
"Point taken." He said dejectedly, sinking into his chair.  
  
"Find another girl. I'm free, no wait, I'm not. And it'll be like dating your sister. Why don't I ask the friends I made when I was cover girl if they're free?" She suggested.  
  
"Gee, um, that's really thoughtful of you but, I'm just not interested in anybody else." He said. Just then, he eyed Karen slyly. Karen knew that smile. It meant trouble for her. She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"No, you just behave! What ever you're planning, I am not gonna do it for ya. No sirree!" She hissed so that nobody would hear.  
  
Tokiya looked a there with puppy dog eyes he knew oh-so-well she couldn't resist. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on! Can't you just convince her?!" He asked in a whisper, seeing Fuuko was eyeing them dangerously. Could she hear them or something?  
  
Karen shook her head and glared at Tokiya. "I don't know..." She said with uncertainty. Tokiya's hopes shot up.  
  
This meant she knew something that would pull him up. He slid nearer to her. Karen didn't even acknowledge the fact that their nose were touching. "Tell me." She sighed. She was not a person that could keep her mouth shut.  
  
"Umm...Well, myfrinedisinthesamecountrywhereRaihaisanditseemsliketheymetandtheybothdateda ndstillisand-" She said quickly.  
  
Tokiya blinked and shushed her. "From the start, in an understandable manner, missy."  
  
"One of my friends is in a vacation in the same country Raiha is and then they both sorta hooked up. She told me this and I couldn't possibly tell Fuuko. So I told my friend that that guy had a girlfriend and she told Raiha to break up with Fuuko and then..." She shot a quick glance at Fuuko and saw that she had walked out of her seat and into a faraway row where she was gossiping with other friends. Tokiya nodded, urging her to continue.  
  
Karen sighed. "Raiha told her that he was gonna break up with Fuuko today through chatting." She said incredulously and made a face, which said clearly: isn't-he-repulsing? Tokiya nodded solemnly and grinned.  
  
"So, I'll comfort her and..." Tokiya left a cliffhanger. He knew that Karen had already something up her sleeve in a flash and he was right. She closed her eyes and slowly spoke.  
  
"I'm assigned as the director for the next play, which enables me to pick the people I'm gonna work with. I'm not saying I'll give it to you easily. You'll have to do your best to act and I'll convince Fuuko to join too. She loves to act." She finished.  
  
Tokiya felt like jumping into outer space with happiness and kissing the girl. Instead, he settled for a bear hug and said in her ear: "Arigato Karen-chan!" She just shrugged.  
  
Notes:  
  
First off, I chose the name Karen for it came from a Japanese word: Karen Na which means pretty or lovely.  
  
About the play, it won't be like the old fairy tales. The name of the play itself is the title of this fic. So duh, it's an original. Here's the scoop:  
  
PLAYBOYS DESERVE KICKS (IN THEIR ARSE)  
  
A modern Tokyo setting which sets in the Tokyo University. Hana (which means flower) is a country girl, an innocent victim of the real world, a person who believes in happy endings. She meets the popular twins, Hibiki and Hitokiri and feels that her breath is caught by both. Hibiki is the good-natured music lover while Hitokiri was a playboy. She's bedazzled by Hitokiri's boldness, seductiveness and adventurousness and touched by Hibiki's sensitiveness and sweetness. But there's secret beyond Hitokiri's playboyism: He's afraid to be hurt! So the question is, who will she fall in love with in the end?  
  
AN: um, like it? Ehehehe. Anywayz, she's sapose ta pick Hitokiri and changes his personality while she finds a girl for Hibiki! So waddaya think? Don't be too harsh! Oh and here's the Jap translations I placed:  
  
Do natte iru no: what's going on  
  
Nani mo nai: nothing  
  
Tell me what you think ok? I must have AT LEAST 10 reviews before I put the next chapter on ff.net!!! Sorry for the blackmail. I really need heartening.  
  
Answer to reviews:  
  
Pratz: thanks for the review! You're right. What's next? Them serenading their teachers for higher grades? And what if the professor was gay? Or a pedophile? ::shudders:: I hope not. Then again, I saw this picture of an anime character in an anime whom is a sexy teacher. It's called, Onegai, sensei. Maybe he will if his teacher is that sexy. And yes, I LOVE Sess-Kag pairings! Especially A/Us. ^_^ Please keep on reviewing!!! Oh yeah, if you would bother. I have made my own fic, Key to my heart, SessxKag! Please read it and review!  
  
Virginia Choir: Thank you for the review! I hope you'll like this one too!!!  
  
Kurei- mochiron, mochiron! (Of course, of course!) I won't. *grins evilly* thanks for reviewing!!! Ohohohoh! (Writer in a state of mental illness.) I will certainly try to avoid temptation. But I have to twist it at least until the next chappie. Please don't lose faith! (If you have one in me.)  
  
Lime- thank you!!!! I really appreciate your faith in me! Yes, I promise to make it better. It's just that... I couldn't help it! He's too cold in the anime so I had to twist him to match my plot. But don't worry; he'll get better in the later chappies! Please continue reading and reviewing!!!!  
  
Dark Phoenix- How tempting. Indeed, I might in later chapters! I thank you for your suggestion! Please keep on reading and reviewing! (It's quite addictive! ^_^)  
  
G-Cleft- Thank you.  
  
JamJam-chan- Yes, I promise. And more cute scenes. ^_^  
  
Ange- Thank you. It is original. ^_^ I will.  
  
Oh, and don't worry, I will add updates every time I could! But because this is eleven pages. Maybe two weeks and I'll update! I'm sorry; I just don't want it to end so quickly. And. I'm still working on the chaps! I hate flaws!!! Although I know I have many. Ehehehe. Its fun writing and receiving comments! That's why I'll continue it! So please don't send me disheartening flames. I have a fear of being ridiculed!!! Then again, helpful criticism is very very accepted! 


	3. Chapter 4 Need for Comfort

A/N: Updates! Updates! Updates! Ohohohoh! ^_^ Hope you'll enjoy this one! Don't be afraid to review! I'll answer it after every fic!  
  
"Sometimes, sorry isn't good enough."  
  
"Memories are hard to forget. Painful ones are harder."- My original!!!  
  
"Healing isn't just done by your self. You need some one for the reason of healing." - My original!   
  
"To err is human; but to do it again is stupidity." - It was a hero's motto that I twisted to match my fic! --------------------- CHAPTER 3: NEED FOR COMFORT (@_@ ;)  
  
Fuuko opened her computer and log in.  
  
Wind Child11 has log in.  
  
R@!#!: Hey, um. How are you?  
  
Wind Child11: Okay I guess. And you?  
  
R@!#@: Not too great.  
  
Wind Child11: Wanna talk about it?  
  
R@!#@: Actually, I do.  
  
Wind Child11: Whoa, this must really be big. Shoot.  
  
R@!#@: The deal is, I met this girl. Fuuko.  
  
Wind Child11: You don't have to tell me! Nice way of breaking up! I hope you're really happy! Just do me a favor and don't show your face again to me?  
  
Wind Child11 has signed off.  
  
Raiha sighed, no; he hadn't thought it would be this way. He was guilt- stricken. He ran his hand through his hair. Is it worth it? He asked himself. Is that girl, Akunin worth letting go of Fuuko? Fuuko Kirisawa? Suddenly, two slender arms slipped onto his neck. He forgot all his problems and surrendered to the kisses she was giving him on the face. Forget Fuuko. He'll get over her. And he probably had. ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Fuuko disdainfully chewed the baked ziti in front of her. Truthfully, it was delicious for she was inside one of the best Italian restaurants in town. The reason behind it was because of her breakup. Well, at least she wasn't one of those who cried or just suicide.  
  
(A/N: Could you picture Fuuko doing that? Nahh.)  
  
"Mind if I join you?" A male voice said. She looked up to see the half- hearted smiling face of Tokiya.  
  
"Whatever." She said with a swish of her hand. And took a bite of her food. Tokiya arched a brow.  
  
"Something wrong?" He asked. Fuuko shook her head.  
  
"Yeah right, you wouldn't act like this if there weren't!" He said.  
  
It was Fuuko's turn to arch a brow. "You know a lot about me? Humph!" She said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Spill." Was the only word he said and that was enough for Fuuko.  
  
"I broke up with Raiha." She said with disdain. She couldn't keep this all bottled up forever. The bad thing is just. From all of her friends, why the hell is Tokiya Mikagami the one comforting her? Has the world gone bald? No, that doesn't make sense.  
  
Tokiya nodded solemnly. "Must be hard he ditched you." He said. Fuuko slapped his shoulder not ever so slightly.  
  
Tokiya cringed in pain. "He did not. Other way around. You see, when I chatted with him, I knew what was coming up so I already finished it for him. You see, I do not hold on a guy that's unwilling." She said, pointing with her fork with some food stuck on it to Tokiya. Tokiya reached out to her hand and ate the food in the fork. Fuuko stuffed it more to his mouth. He coughed.  
  
"You trying to choke me?" He said angrily.  
  
"I'm still eating it." she said plainly.  
  
He shrugged and waved on a waiter. "Get me what she's eating." Was his command and after two minutes, they were both eating and joking around. Fuuko felt relaxed with Tokiya. Then Tokiya thought this was a good time to insert the upcoming play.  
  
"Hey, listen, Fuuko." He said seriously. Fuuko arched a delicate eyebrow to show he's got her 100% attention.  
  
"There's gonna be an upcoming play and from what I hear, it's gonna be the best coz' Karen's gonna be the director." he said. Fuuko brightened up a lot and he felt his problems erased.  
  
"Really? That's great!" She exclaimed and meant it. Tokiya nodded.  
  
"And I was hoping I could convince you to audition for the school play. I mean, I know how you love to act n' all."  
  
He said. Fuuko looked a him with a confused expression on her face.  
  
"How'd ya know that? I only mentioned it to a few selected ones..." She trailed off, looking at him in accusation. She had a sinking feeling of whom told him.  
  
He sweat dropped. "Well, ehehehe. Sources." he said, mysteriously. Fuuko still looked at him accusingly and then thought for a moment. "Hmmm....Sounds like fun. Okay, I'm gonna try out then but." She paused, looking at him slyly. He gulped. "You're gonna audition too and you're going to get the part." It was more of a decision than a command. Tokiya barely nodded for he knew that it wasn't a good choice to mess with her, like it or not.  
  
She was just not that type. Fuuko smiled at him that made his heart skip a beat. "Great! All is settled then!"  
  
She exclaimed. "By the way, Tokiya." Tokiya raised up his eyebrows in question. "Thanks for cheering me up." She said sincerely. He blushed a bit, all the years of being a playboy forgotten.  
  
"You're welcome." He smiled warmly. There was a moment of awkward silence and Tokiya decided to break it.  
  
"What do you say if we watch a movie?" He suggested. Fuuko shook her head. "I'm not in the mood." She said. Tokiya nodded. "Well, what do you-" He was cut short by Fuuko.  
  
"I've an idea, let's go swimming." She said, smiling at him for a approval and before he could say anything, she had already entwined her fingers with his and has pulled him into their own cars and decided to meet in his mansion for they had an Olympic-size swimming pool while Fuuko's was 3/4 of that and was too romantic.  
  
(A/N: Ok, that entwining thing doesn't mean she's falling for him yet. It's a friendly act. I do it all the time with my friends. No malice please!)  
  
She didn't want him to know that of course, she doesn't want to have a relationship again after being dumped. Scratch that. After she dumped.  
  
Finally, she arrived. The estate was quite impressive if you're not used to it and she parked her car in the covered parking lot and walked to the main entrance where Tokiya was waiting. He smirked as he looked up.  
  
She was dressed in a simple pink tank top and 'short' (I mean it) white shorts. While Tokiya was dressed in a sleeved white polo which was open, showing his bare chest that was muscled and chiseled into perfection and his swimming trunks. Somehow, swimming in a bikini was not too appealing to him o he sticks on shorts. (A/N: Oooooooh. The temptation. o_0)  
  
When they had entered the swimming pool area, Fuuko was in awe, but she did not show this.  
  
It was not how she had imagined it would be. It was a covered place, to avoid the public eyes (like hers) and palms trees were place expertly in all the right places and a fake waterfall was really streaming water into the swimming pool. The beach benches were put into proper places and snacks were already in a small table.  
  
"Guess you're in my territory now." Tokiya whispered on Fuuko's ear. She snorted.  
  
"But it's not as if I'll do anything you order me to." She retorted.  
  
"Let's see about that." Tokiya said.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Fuuko asked, crossing her arms over her chest, emphasizing her point. Tokiya shrugged and smirked.  
  
"It's what it's meant to be." He said. Fuuko only humpfhed.  
  
"We swimming or not?" She asked.  
  
"We are. But you're not going swimming with that." He said, pointing a finger on to her clothes.  
  
Fuuko smirked. "Of course not."  
  
"Go ahead then, show me your outfit." He said, smirking again. It was his trademark. His eyes were already settled in her chest.  
  
"Not until you show me yours." She said, as if it was a competition.  
  
Tokiya slid off his polo and dived. He surfaced and shook the water out of him doggy style, taunting at her to get in. She smirked, and slow-motion took off the pink tank top and the short to reveal a deep blue two piece and then she dived and then resurfaced, smirking up at Tokiya. He made his way to her.  
  
"Not bad." He said, looking at her lips, as she licked them. A swirl of emotions ran through Tokiya at that small move. Fuuko would be blushing if she knew what he was thinking.  
  
(A/N: Oooooooh, the temptation. Calling me. Must. Not. 0_o)  
  
Fuuko grinned and shrugged. "You're not that bad yourself." She said.  
  
"Of course I'm not. I'm not bad at anything, either." He said.  
  
Fuuko stepped in, only a gap of a centimeter between them. "Why is that so hard to believe?" She asked.  
  
"Coz' the truth shall set you free." He said.  
  
Fuuko humpfhed. "Has it set you free yet?"  
  
"It doesn't have ta. I'm naturally free." He said.  
  
"What if something or somebody captures you?"  
  
"Then I would escape."  
  
"What if I tell you there is just something you can't escape?"  
  
"Then, what should I do?"  
  
"That's what I'm asking you." Fuuko said, patting a finger on his chest, and pushing him with it. He merely smirked unaffected of her playful manner.  
  
"What if I don't wanna answer?" He asked again.  
  
Fuuko shrugged. "Your choice, not mine."  
  
"Okay, then I won't answer."  
  
"Then let's swim." She said, already diving before he could answer back again. She grew tired of these arguments.  
  
When she resurfaced, she couldn't find Tokiya any longer. She narrowed her eyes. Where the devil has he gone off to this time? Suddenly, two strong hands gripped her feet and slid her down. She cried in surprised when in the water, the grinning face of Tokiya caught her eyes and then... He suddenly kissed her in the lips!  
  
Outraged, she kicked out of his grasped and resurfaced, breathing quickly and glaring at the chuckling boy.  
  
"Do you seriously don't think before you act?" She snapped at him.  
  
He shrugged. "Most of the time, why ya askin?" He asked playfully.  
  
"Well, I didn't like it when you kissed me!" She shouted in frustration.  
  
He smirked. That playful, mischievous smirk again! "Aww! Was it too short? Here, I'll give you another!" He made her way to her but she pushed him back.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no. You are not kissing me again! You hear me?"  
  
"Yeah I hear you, except that not kissing part."  
  
"I have a feeling you're not gonna listen anways."  
  
"You're right, Fuuko dear."  
  
"Duh, has it never occur to you that I'm alwayz right?"  
  
"You weren't right when you picked Raiha."  
  
That was enough. Fuuko's eyes turned distant, cold. Tokiya felt guilty because of this. But not really, even he wouldn't break of a relationship through chatting. It just isn't done. He opened his mouth but no words came out. He could feel hat anger rising in Fuuko. "Look, Fuuko-" He tried but he was cut off by Fuuko.  
  
"Look, you insolent playboy, Raiha was a real good boyfriend to me. Learn from your past, isn't it? At least he loved me for me. Not just because I'm good looking unlike your admirers probably only thinking of marrying rich. Or no, thinking they would fit in." She said harshly, walking off to the pool stairs and got the towel she had brought.  
  
She closed the door of the bath room and showered quickly, brushing her hair and then dressing up. When she had opened the door, Tokiya was staring at her, his eyes pleading. She only glared at him and sauntered off.  
  
"Wait, Fuuko, look, I'm really sorry." he tried. Fuuko swung her hand in front of him, a sign to stop.  
  
"You really think I'll forgive you that easily? Fat chance." She said, ignoring his callings.  
  
Finally sick of all that's happening she pushed Tokiya away and glared at him menacingly. Even a bull would be scared. "Look you playboy, at least I'm not afraid to get hurt in my love life! And I don't play with anybody's feelings especially hurt their feelings! Stay away from me if you know what's good for you." She yelled. She then said: "Arrgh! Baka Yamero yo!" She said, walking away briskly from Tokiya.  
  
Tokiya glared at her retreating form. How dare she say that! Then again... He had hurt her. But it's not as if he didn't apologize. 'Don't, won't do.' And inner voice said. Confused, he dove in the swimming pool again to take off his problem momentarily. He had a feeling he won't be seeing Fuuko much again. 'Who cares?' Another voice said. He shrugged and swam.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N" what do you think? Sorry for the ooc of Tokiya... I'm gonna fix that at later chapters. Also, more explanation on the later chappies... Maybe.  
  
Jap meanings:  
  
Baka- idiot  
  
Yamero yo- stop it  
  
Answer to reviews:  
  
Mizumi Saeko- Although I could not find the mistakes (Microsoft word's not correcting them properly and would you believe? Making me put 'thanks you' in my reviews? ^_^;) And quite stunned. I really appreciate you pinpointing to me my mistakes. If you're too grumpy about it, you can e-mail me at massao_na_mizu@yahoo.com so that you can pinpoint to me where the grammatical errors are. I'm deeply sorry. I am a new writer and had trouble putting the right words and grammars. I only put this up because my friends persuaded me too .I too share your anger. (?!) I will try to make it better. Please don't be too.Grumpy. ^_^; Oh yeah, and thank you! I think of your review as a very. Um. What's the word? Oh! ^_^ Constructive criticism! That's two words, aren't they? *Sighs* I should give up late night updating and writing. I'm sorry if I offended you in a way. Forgive me? ^_^  
  
Virginia choir- really? I'm glad you think so!!! ^_^  
  
Jam jam-chan- Okie dokie! ^_^  
  
Dark Phoenix- Thank you for the constructive criticism! Yes, I was aware of the 'Mary Sure' Thing, which was the primary reason I made her. ^_^. In later chapters, you will finally see her flaws. It is a beginning of her mask; you see. Yes, her being Mary Sure is all a mask. Nothing more and nothing less. I appreciate your warning about my fic 'dying' ehehehe. ^_^ It seems as if you were the only one whom detected it. Reviewers like you; I believe are the better writers. I knew the black mail is common, just wasn't in my right mind. [Forgive me? Onegai?] And thank you for the 'san' and 'miss.' I'll see to it that it won't happen again. Anyway, the common part of cheating, the story how it went (you know for a thought that the real 'Raiha' wouldn't fall for that only ne?) It has all a reason behind it. And your review really put the idea in my head! No, Karen just is pretending to be oh-so perfect. But. Consider this. If she was perfect, how could Tokiya have black mailed her in the first place? Of course, there's a reason behind everything. From what I know, Hitokiri means sword slasher. Care to tell me what it really means? ^_^ I just thought it would really be nice. Your comment about parents in the right mind wouldn't name their child like that; well... I'm not saying I'm in my right mind. ^_^ .It kinda sounded good. Ehehehe. You see, this fic had been made since I don't know. Recca no Honou started showing in my country. I just wasn't active in this internet things like now. So. I forgot my point. -_- Oh yeah, that's why things are rather. Rusty. Once again, I thank you deeply for your kindness and taking time to read my fic, showing me all the flaws.  
  
Pal-Jos- Thank you! ^_^ Please continue on reading and reviewing!  
  
Ange- thanks a lot! I'm glad you think so! ^_^ But as I've put on the author's note at the bottom of every chap, I must have ten reviews at least. So I won't post until I get my demands! ^_^ I'm sorry, but I'm running out of ideas so your reviews mean a lot to me. ^_^ Please keep on reading and reviewing!  
  
G-Cleft- Thank you! Your words warmed my heart! ^_^ and yes, I am a RK fan! OHOHOHO! Anyway, I thank you for the comments. Some of it gave me ideas. So I really would appreciate it if you continue reviewing and of course, reading my fic. You are one of my treasured reviewers because you give me strength to fight off rejection. ^_^ Thank you very much!  
  
Pratz- Yes, it is kind of. Weird. And sometimes, that factor helps me make it better. I will fix it in the [very] later chaps! ^_^ Sp please keep on reading and reviewing! ^_^ 


	4. Go to Jigoku!

A/N: Enjoy! ^_^ Important A/N before the chap! Read it and take in the consideration!!! ^_^  
  
Dark Phoenix- Yah! I'm soooo sorry. The day I updated this fic, was the day I got the brainstorm. It's not black mail. I don't think it is. After all, there is no thing about it that's black. Wait a minute, is it the Destiny and Fate you're talking about or um. The other one? Geez, I even forget my own fics!!! Um. The utterly confused? Hmmm.. It's not black mail. Nope. I don't think it is. ^_^  
  
Denise- Okie. ^_^  
  
Pratz- Ahhh. My fave reviewer. ^_^ hey, I'm flattering you so be flattered. ^_^ be very flattered! Kidding! Anyway, um. I was thinking about it, and I thank you! Yes, I will be showing his past. It's not that bad. Just his sis dying. I won't detail it so that it won't be angsty. After all, this wasn't meant for that! ^_^  
  
Virginia Choir- thank you! I will! ^_^ I'm so happy!!!  
  
Ange- ^_^ don't be too hasty. And I told you, I'm only going to update when I get ten reviews.  
  
Ranka- Okay! I will! ^_^ Thank you very much for reviewing all my chaps! I love all your comments!  
  
Kurei- Thanks! I will! ^_^  
  
JamJam-chan- Please read my A/N! Misaki Asuka- There is a reason behind everything. That is all I can tell. ^_^ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- A/N: *Mumbles* when I went shopping with my fellow authors last June 4, 2003, they lectured me in not to be demanding in getting reviews. I was first reluctant to let my ten reviews rule go coz' I really like the power, and the reviews are great. ^_^ I must say, they beef me up, flatter me, give me ideas and makes my fic evolve. My, my, it is rather addictive coz I get at least ten reviews from ff.net and others; from the other sites I put my fics... I even get hooked up in my fave authors, waiting them to update. But now when I think about it, I could not force a person to review my fic when he doesn't want to or reluctant to review my fic, for I also said, I do not like flames. In conclusion, the ten reviews rule is going down, after this chap. I will be updating it as soon as I finish a chap. But if I finish it in the same week, I will update it numerally and the next will come in the later week. But the no flames rule will not go down. I repeat, flames are still not appreciated. I do appreciate constructive criticism and is in a hunt for a Beta Reader. Here me, here me. I am in Hunt for a beta reader. I need someone with experience, and will not only like, flatter me or somethin, but gives me his or hers ideas for my later chaps. I will really appreciate the help. If you are interested, email me. My add is in my bio. ^_^ Thank you very much and enjoy.  
  
CHAPTER 4: GO TO JIGOKU!  
  
"You love the way, I look at you. While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through." Fuuko sang with the blaring radio. This was really a stressful day for her. After that fight with Mikagami, she decided to call Karen in the cell phone.  
  
- - - - - - - FLASHBACK  
  
"Hey, Karen, I really need to talk to you." Fuuko said urgently to the person on the other line of her cell phone.  
  
"Um, this isn't really a good time for me, Fuuko-chan..." Karen said slowly.  
  
"Um, did I say, now?" Fuuko said impatiently.  
  
"Fuuko, as much as I like to chat, this is not really a good time." Karen said impatient as well.  
  
"Fine, what did I disturb now?" She sighed in defeat.  
  
"My kissing with my boyfriend, that's all." Karen, said, in a sarcastic tone. Fuuko could see the older teen rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh, gomen ne. Just call me after your date, k? Bye." She said quickly, shutting off her cell and parking her car in the driveway of the main door, letting her driver put it in the parking lot and the butler to open the door. Their young fro line came to her, a serious look on her face.  
  
"What now, Anna?" She said in an exhausted tone.  
  
"Miss Yanagi called and asked if wanted to join her and your friends in an outing." She replied simply.  
  
Fuuko nodded. "Thank you and can you please call her to tell her my answer is yes. Tell me the details later." She said, walking to the elevator and pressing the floor which belonged to her.  
  
She past the living room of the floor and into her bedroom at last. She showered again and just lay there in her comfy bed. Just then, she remembered that Karen would forget her promise of calling Fuuko so Fuuko called her.  
  
"Karen here." Her best friend said on the receiver. Fuuko smiled a bit and then made her self a bit more comfortable.  
  
"This is Fuuko." She said.  
  
"Oh, hi Fuuko, I was just going to call you." Said the unexplainable voice.  
  
Fuuko snorted. "Yeah right. If I know you weren't even planning to call me no more."  
  
"So not true." She said in a defensive tone. "Any way, why did you call me?"  
  
"Just a tinge of problem." Fuuko said, unable to erase the bitterness in her voice.  
  
"Raiha broke up with you, didn't he?" She asked in a serious manner.  
  
Fuuko looked incredulously at the receiver. "How did you figure that out?"  
  
"It's just a prediction." She said simply. "So spill. How'd he break with you?" Fuuko sighed. "Through chatting. Actually, I broke up with him. I knew it was coming and told me we're quits."  
  
"Oooooooh! So you played that strong girlfriend that can handle the pain love could bring." Karen soothed. Fuuko could practically hear the emerging giggles from her friend's chest.  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, after that, Tokiya decided that it was again the Let's- pest-Fuuko-day and we got into a fight and then I walked out on him leaving him with painful words but not like he didn't give me hurtful words too!" She complained.  
  
"OOOOOHHH! So you want my advice?" She asked knowingly.  
  
"Yep." Fuuko sighed.  
  
"Well, have I told you that there's a play coming up?" She asked.  
  
"No, Tokiya told me and asked me to join. I told him I'll join if he joins but because of the trouble..." She trailed off.  
  
"Ooook. But let me tell you something. Think of it as a competition." Karen said thoughtfully.  
  
"Huh?" Was Fuuko's only reply.  
  
"Audition; so you could show him how good you are. How you could accomplish any task thrown at you with flying colors." She said in a matter-of-factly tone.  
  
"You really think that would work?" Fuuko sounded doubtful.  
  
"Have I ever been wrong in giving you advices? Think about it. Besides, you love acting. It's not as if you're afraid of him, right?" Karen asked.  
  
"Of course not!" Fuuko sounded outraged.  
  
"Well, that's settled then the audition starts on Monday. You'll need to sing one of the leading role's songs and one of the parts." Karen informed her.  
  
"Consider it done." Fuuko said bravely.  
  
"Bye then." Karen said.  
  
"Bye. Thanks again." Fuuko said. Karen has clicked off so she did the same.  
  
- - - - - - Meanwhile in Karen's house at present.  
  
Karen looked triumphantly at Tokiya. "You should thank me." She pointed out.  
  
"Thank you then." Tokiya said. But he knew there was a catch.  
  
"You are expecting for a catch." Karen said.  
  
Tokiya nodded. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on the wall. "What is it?"  
  
"Ohhh, nothing yet. I can't think of anything I want from you because of the fact I have every thing girl could possibly ask for. But, don't worry, I'll think of something." She chirped and jumped around the room.  
  
"This'll have to work." Tokiya said under his breath.  
  
"What's that Tokiya?" Karen asked.  
  
"Nothing." He said slowly. Karen shrugged.  
  
"Whatever you say." She said. "You are staying here for dinner?" She asked. Tokiya nodded. "Yay!" She smiled.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Here's the script. Read it and pick the song and here's the tape of the songs." Karen said, dropping a pink laced see-through plastic bag containing the said things inside. Fuuko looked at it and then smiled gratefully at Karen.  
  
"Thanks a lot. You don' know how much this means to me." She said in a thankful tone. Karen nodded and then shrugged.  
  
"You don't know. I might know how it feels I have loved in the past." She pointed out to Fuuko. She then started walking to her locker where Tokiya was patiently (I think) waiting for her.  
  
She turned around. "Oh, and Fuuko," She began. Fuuko raised both her eyebrows to show she was listening.  
  
"There are more fishes in the sea. It's not the end of the world. Don't be afraid to love again." Fuuko was taken aback by her words but then smiled.  
  
"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind, I promise." She promised. Karen nodded and walked away. Men were drooling everywhere as she passed them, but she paid no heed to them. Same ol' Karen.  
  
Fuuko sighed and looked at the small bag Karen had given her. She stuffed it inside her locker while making a mental note to take it out after classes were dismissed. She got her things and was ready to leave when she came face to face with a guy with green stylish hair that came to the nape of his neck and had a silver cross dangling in his left ear. He smiled at Fuuko.  
  
"Hontou?" she asked the Bishounen. The Bishounen smiled and said in a rather shy way:  
  
"Umm, I'm new here and I was hoping you could pinpoint to me the class of Toyama-sensei?" He asked.  
  
Fuuko smiled. "Sure, that's my next class so I'll walk you there." She said kindly. The guy's face seemed to brighten up.  
  
"Really? Domo arigatou! By the way, I'm Koji Hirasaki." He said, extending his hand to Fuuko.  
  
Fuuko shook it and replied, "Kirisawa Fuuko." She said. She looked at her designer watch and her eyes widen.  
  
"What's wrong Kirisawa-chan?" Koji asked a confused expression on his beautiful face.  
  
"We're going to be late, come on." She said, grabbing Koji's hand and walking briskly. She could feel that Koji almost tripped and said sorry.  
  
"Oh and by the way, Hirasaki-san, you can call me Fuuko." She said, almost out of breath. Koji was hard to pull. Koji has now caught up and flashed her a winning smile.  
  
"Okay. You can call me Koji then." He said kindly to Fuuko.  
  
She smiled back. They had reached the classroom finally, earning a few glances from untaken guys who fancied her jealous glares directed to her companion. She smiled to him and guided him to two seats. When they had settled in, Tokiya made his grand entrance as always, but he did not smile. There was something wrong and everyone could feel it. He was giving off the sub-zero weather inside of him.  
  
Fuuko just looked at Koji, an interested look on her face. She could feel Tokiya's eyes bore to her, but she ignored it. Damn that Mikagami. He can go to hell for all she cares.  
  
Fuuko decided to ask Koji questions. "So Koji, where are you from?" She asked kindly, knowing that his kind didn't like flirts.  
  
He smiled. "Kyoto."  
  
She nodded and began asking more questions.  
  
"So what made you go to this school?"  
  
"Umm... The good opportunity, I guess. I heard that this is the best university in Japan so I just had to enter it."  
  
"Oh. And... What are your hobbies?"  
  
"I basically like practicing kendo. But I mostly like trying out for plays."  
  
Fuuko's eyes widened and brightened at this new known fact. She flashed him her winning grin.  
  
"That is so great! I love acting too! In fact, I'm going to try out for the school play! Wanna try out with me?" She offered without hesitation.  
  
Koji's eyes widened in happiness. "Thanks, Fuuko. That would be great." He said gratefully. Fuuko shove it away and smiled.  
  
"It's nothing really. Just glad to help a new student. I am the only daughter of one of the few people clans that made this school." She said proudly.  
  
Koji's eyes widened again. "Really? Wow, Fuuko! You must be really rich."  
  
Fuuko shook her head modestly and gave him the 'are-you-serious?' stare. They continued to talk, unaware of the pair of eyes watching them.  
  
'Go to hell, Tokiya.' She thought to herself. 'For all I care.'  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Tokiya Mikagami's eyes flashed dangerously as he gazed at Fuuko and Koji chatting care freely with each other. That Koji was too close to Fuuko for comfort. A bit more and their lips would touch.  
  
He clenched his fists. What is he saying? They were 12 inches apart! He tried to calm down. Besides, what is the use of getting all heated up and jealousy for a girl like Fuuko.  
  
Fuuko who was:  
  
Pretty.  
  
Nope, everyone knows that is an understatement. Said an inner voice.  
  
Inconsiderate.  
  
Hah! Don't fool yourself.  
  
Ungrateful.  
  
What would she be grateful for , anyway?  
  
Immodest.  
  
Yeah right, keep telling yourself that.  
  
Sexy.  
  
Now you're talkin.  
  
Smart.  
  
Well, that is acceptable; but the word 'intelligent' would fit quiter nicer than smart.  
  
Funny.  
  
Yep.  
  
Helpful.  
  
Uh-huh.  
  
Tokiya shook of his thoughts. No, he wasn't allowed to fall in love. It wasn't possible.  
  
Falling in love is a loss. It will only give you immense heartache and pain. You will never be purely happy. You will always be hurt. No matter how hard you might try, anguish will always engulf you. It is your destiny.  
  
He told himself. This was his motto. The virtue he lives on. He will not be hurt if he stayed away. He will not be engulfed by anguish if he doesn't love.  
  
Are you really that afraid, Tokiya? That you do not try to feel happiness. Tell me, have you really been REALLY happy even once in your life? His inner voice haunted him to no end.  
  
He closed his eyes. 'Maybe I am.' He thought.  
  
A/N: Ahh. End of chappie. So how'd you like it? Click the button on the left, saying review. That's it!!! Thanks for reading and reviews and helpful criticism is always welcome!  
  
Jap meanings:  
  
Hontou- what  
  
Domo arigatou- thank you very much!  
  
Do natte iru no- what's going on? 


	5. Infatuation or is it?

A/N: *Sighs.* At last, I could breathe again. Been hard constructing this fic. I hope you like it! And a little note to my dear reviewers and readers! Thank you and please review!  
  
CHAPTER 5- Infatuation. Or is it?  
  
'It is not working.' Tokiya Mikagami thought as he walked toward his locker. He had been trying to look cold lately so women would stop flirting with him so he could prove to Fuuko that he was not that much of a playboy. That even he could change.  
  
'After all,' he thought to himself. 'I've been changing all the time right?' Ironically, he thought of this.  
  
Before his beloved elder sister died, he was a loving, and warm kid. And when she did, he'd changed into a walking refrigerator.  
  
When he entered college, he had promised himself that he would change, following the advice of Karen whom said, "I am certain your sister will not appreciate you sub-zero attitude."  
  
He had not paid attention to her when she had been talking. But once night fell he had thought about it. Long and hard, he thought of it.  
  
Finally, he had made a decision to become a warmer, better person. But, because of the years he had shunned society, he hadn't the slightest idea how to do it. Thus, he became a playboy. A mega-play boy.  
  
It was almost time for the club he had chosen to join in recently: Sword- fighting.  
  
He had been practicing this art for as long as he had known of it. It was his field, a part of his life, a part of who he had become.  
  
He walked into the kendo club, earning startled looks from the members. He paid them no heed. Why would he?  
  
He held his private bokken firmly with his right hand, seated himself in one of the mats, and watched the practice of older club members.  
  
'Ungraceful and slow,' he thought to himself. His face was stoic, masking any emotion he had. It would have been easy for anyone to mask, for there was none.  
  
Suddenly, the shoji screens opened and revealed a panting young man, younger than he by maybe a year. While calculating this, he was not even looking at the man, but he quickly glanced at the corner of his eyes. One look and he knew it was him.  
  
Koji Hirasaki.  
  
His rival for Fuuko. He narrowed his eyes, his still unwavering focus on the men sparring. And yet, not really seeing the men before him.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. I had trouble finding this place," he said in an apologetic tone, his head bowed, a symbol of apology and respect to the president of the club.  
  
He scoffed silently to himself. It would be more acceptable if he hadn't shown up at all.  
  
For a couple of minutes, he had been engulfed by his own thoughts, not even realizing that Koji had seated himself beside him.  
  
"Hi. Aren't you Tokiya Mikagami?" Koji's voice broke through his thoughts.  
  
He didn't pay him attention, not even of the fact that he was seated beside him. He didn't particularly care.  
  
Koji shifted in his seat. The Tokiya he had heard from made friends easily, was a playboy, always smirking and a social dragon. But this. This must have been someone else.  
  
"I-I'm sorry for mistaking you, um." He trailed off, not really knowing what to call him.  
  
"Don't waste your breathe. You have not mistaken. I am Tokiya Mikagami. This is a Kendo club, not a 'make new friends' club." Tokiya said coldly, belittling and Koji extremely uneasy.  
  
'It felt good,' he noted to himself. It felt good to make Hirasaki flinched at his every word.  
  
Finally, the sparring partners that were showcasing finished. It was now his turn. The president of the club stood up, ready to call his name and his competitor.  
  
"Mikagami, Hirasaki," came his voice.  
  
Tokiya gracefully in one swift mood stood up, his bokken at his side. Koji cringed as he slowly stood up. He had an eerie feeling that Mikagami would make him look like an utter idiot.  
  
He tried to breathe calmly as Tokiya looked at him with his cold eyes.  
  
"Begin!" The president had shouted and Tokiya attacked with swift moves, each other one more than the last, and took points from Koji.  
  
Koji had not expected such moves and fell, staggering backwards. Thirty seconds.  
  
Thirty seconds and Tokiya had beaten him. Fair and square. He could already hear the snickers that were kept inside his club mate's chests, hearing the words escape from their closed mouths.  
  
(A/N: Angst, isn't it? I'm showing this as Tokiya's perspective. Which was dark for he felt cold and emotionless. Bear with me. ^_^)  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Time passed and it was dismissal time. Clubs came after classes and so, this was their last subject.  
  
Fuuko had watched from the outside of the Sparring club. She had not expected Tokiya to be as good as he was. Then again, she had also not expected him to be so cold.  
  
What had happened? Did her words cause great impact on him?  
  
Probably.  
  
It was unpredictable, for Tokiya himself was an unpredictable person.  
  
She had watched their spar, how he had beaten Koji. She would talk to him after class. Tokiya was headed to the boy's locker room. She waited patiently for him.  
  
It was already an hour and a half and still he had not come out. All of the people had come out. What was happening? Had Tokiya been mugged or something, leaving him unconscious? She debated with herself about going inside and checking up on him.  
  
She blushed at the thought. That would be. like being a pervert. Fuuko was not a pervert. She waited for ten more minutes before resolving to going inside the boy's locker room.  
  
Ten minutes have passed and Fuuko was getting fed up and impatient waiting for him. So, she opened the door and went inside.  
  
"Tokiya?" she mumbled, loudly enough to be heard. There was no reply.  
  
"Tokiya?" She whispered louder, getting more and more impatient by the second.  
  
"To-" She was interrupted by a male's voice.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Tokiya Mikagami angrily demanded.  
  
@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~@  
  
He was taking his time, showering. It gave him peace to do so. It always did. It was his solitude, his escape.  
  
His was drying off with two towels. The first one tucked in his hips covering his.  
  
Lower body  
  
(A/N: ^_^ *Blush* ehehehe. Couldn't help myself.)  
  
The second one was on top of his silver hair, trying to wipe off the excess water. Then it came. He could hear Fuuko's voice calling his name. He was stunned. Why was Fuuko inside the boy's locker room.  
  
'Probably meeting Koji,' he thought bitterly to himself. But he was certain he was the only one inside the room.  
  
He cut her off when she had mentioned his name for the third time.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" He shouted angrily, smirking inwardly at himself as Fuuko jumped out of her clothes.  
  
(A/N: Not literally people! _)  
  
She looked him over and blushed deep crimson.  
  
"Had your fill yet?" he asked her curtly, crossing his arms over his bare chest. Fuuko's eyes followed them and she then blushed, trying desperately to straighten her self up.  
  
She glared at him, but Tokiya only looked at her boredly. "Girls are forbidden here," he said coldly to her.  
  
Suddenly coming back to her senses, she looked at him angrily. "You-" she started, unable t finish the sentence. She had not rehearsed what she would say, thus making a total fool out of herself.  
  
"I'm listening." Tokiya breathed icily. He was enjoying this.  
  
Fuuko was thoroughly pissed off. "What is wrong with you?!" she demanded from him.  
  
Tokiya glared at her, making her shut up. "What's wrong with me?" he snapped at her, his eyes flashing dangerously, taking a step forward. Fuuko took a big step back.  
  
Her voice had deserted her. 'Traitor.' She mentally scolded it.  
  
"What's wrong with me? Hmmm." Tokiya growled, his hands were at her sides, showcasing his muscled chest.  
  
Fuuko's eyes darted towards it and she blushed quickly and then looked down at the ground.  
  
Tokiya took another step forward and she found herself bumping into the wall.  
  
'Dead end! Dead end!' her mind screamed at her. She looked nervously into his eyes  
  
. He had her cornered. His right hand was leaning against the wall, pinning her there.  
  
He was so close Fuuko could practically hear his heart thumping calmly.  
  
Very different from hers that was desperately trying to break free from her ribs. Her breathing heaved as she licked her bottom lip.  
  
She would have blushed if she could read Tokiya's mind. His eyes were on her moist bottom lip. His other hand was at her cheek without her really realizing it.  
  
"Tell me." His voice was gentle and soft. His warm breathe tickled her, sending goose bumps all over her.  
  
"What is wrong with me?" he asked before he started kissing her. He sucked on her bottom lip before he attacked her mouth fully.  
  
Fuuko was too shocked to respond quickly. Realizing that he was a great kisser, she surrendered to the kiss. Her arms encircled his neck as his hand pulled her tighter in the embrace by her waist.  
  
"What is wrong with me?" He murmured to her ear, kissing her neck. Her closed eyes snapped opened and she took her arms back in surprise.  
  
"Tokiya." she pleaded uncomfortably. Tokiya did not even hear her.  
  
She pushed him away, gently surprising him. He searched her eyes for answers. She lowered her head. "I-I gotta go." She whispered quickly, walking away briskly.  
  
Tokiya looked after her, stunned. He had lost control. All because of this girl.  
  
He shook his head. He would have to miss class tomorrow to get his mind to work again.  
  
@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~@  
  
Fuuko was running toward her car. She fumbled over her keys, accidentally dropping them because of her shaking hands. She finally let herself collapse beside her car, her knees by reflex tucking them selves under her chin.  
  
"It's just infatuation." She uttered to herself.  
  
'It's infatuation.' she thought to herself again. Or was it?  
  
A/N: There you have it! Please review after reading it!!! ^_^ I hoped you like it! And I'm real sorry for the long wait! If ya must know, classes are beginning in my school and because of my bro's teacher popularity, teachers are like trying to make me their own personal pet and make me do special projects and to top it all off, my researches and all the tests (test week this week and next, eep!). So please forgive me and review! Yeah, please review! They would supply me ideas! To top it all off, I still have many fics to write and edit and such and also, my upcoming Taekwondo Demonstration. eep! Please don't be mad!  
  
Also, can we keep it long liners and can you give me suggestions? It'll make me upload faster!  
  
Acknowledgement:  
  
Anata- my great great beta reader! People, if this fic is good, she's the one you should thank because she made this possible! ^_^ I'm so grateful! Thank you thank you thank you!  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
I had no time to read your reviews, so I'm real sorry, but I will check it after I upload! Also, if ya want to email me, feel free to do so! Thankies! I'll be sure to put a review in the next chap! Please more reviews! 


	6. Discontinued

I had decided to discontinue this fic.

Why? Because it is entirely out of character. It is beyond revision and I have too many other fics to finish and school work to attend to…

Also, because it was an experiment

An experiment of mine you see, based on true life.

But not entirely

It was like this, playboy would fall in love deeply with a girl and change. Because he loved her.

But in real life, the playboy will always, always go back to old self, not matter what you do. No matter how he tries or no matter how he loves you.

And that is exactly what happened in real life.

That person tried and tried and tried, and that person knew that the playboy loved her. And so they were.

But on one condition

That he would give up his ways and be faithful.

But he went back to his ways. And that person left him. And no matter what he did, no matter what promises he made, he no longer had the trust of that person.

So the playboy continued to play with his other girls. And even though he tries to run, turn back and plead, he knows he can't. He can't be loyal.

And so She can't have him.

What's weird is that this person never expected it. She had confidence that she could do it. She believed that her love would be enough, sufficient. But he wanted more. And she would never allow such infidelity. So although it hurts to leave her beloved playboy, she had to.

A likely story, isn't it? It happens in real life. And I would be unfair to give anyone a false sense of hope that maybe… maybe it'll all work out. And I wouldn't want to do that.

But I was, of course. A victim of a foolish heart

I had fun writing this fic. But it is something I can't continue to write. I'll understand if you decide to hate me, or flame me. I'm really sorry. But I don't have the heart to write this one. But I am in the process of making another ToFuu, which is in character this time.


End file.
